1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for a lift truck and more particularly to such attachment for handling relatively large horizontally disposed cylindrical objects and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manufacturers of liquid chemicals, such as tetraethyllead and the like, frequently ship their products to commercial users in relatively large horizontally disposed drum-type shipping tanks. Such tanks typically have capacities of 1,000 gallons (3,785 liters) or more with gross weights in excess of 20,000 lbs. (9,072 kg). As such tanks are normally stored in a storage area remote from an area where they are shipped from, transportation for the tanks must be provided between such areas.
In the past, when shipment has been by rail, transportation from the storage area to the shipping area or rail siding has been accomplished by the use of a flatbed truck or other similar transport vehicle and an overhead crane for loading the tank onto and off the truck. Due to the limited mobility of such cranes, two are frequently used, one at the storage area, and the other at the rail siding for removing the tank from the truck and loading it on a waiting rail car. Such type of loading operation can require up to five men which includes two crane operators, a truck driver, and two helpers for hooking and unhooking the crane cables to the tank and for aiding the crane operators to insure the proper positioning of the tank on the truck or the rail car. Such customary practice is extremely costly and time consuming due to the various pieces of equipment used and the inefficient use of manpower.